The Second Strawberry
by Hagane2883436
Summary: The ships IchiXRuki and UyruXHime have set sail. Ichigo's daughter, Fraise, is living a very similar life to her father's, but with some big differences. One of those differences is that she was born a shinigami. (For some reason, I just can't get this summary to sound good. The story is a lot better than it sounds. Also, I changed the genre... for now.) ON HIATUS!


**Chapter 1 - The Calm Before the Storm**

On the last day of school, we pretty much get to do whatever we want.

_Kurosaki Fraise_

Some girls are gossiping on one side of the room. The guys are being obnoxious on the other.

_15 years old_

I just sit at my desk, watching the clock tick away the seconds until the bell rings. _3…_

_Hair: Orange_

The seconds until I'm no longer a middle schooler(1). _2…_

_Eyes: Purple_

The seconds until my brothers come to the World of the Living for the first time. _1…_

_Occupation: Middle School Student _

_*Ring, ring!*_ Everyone rushes for the door, ready to dress in summer time clothes and hang out with their friends.

_Special skill: …_

Unfortunately for me, "summer time" means staying in Soul Society training my shinigami butt off with only Tsubaki to hang out with.

_She's a ghost!_

…

I take my time walking down the hallways of my school for at least three reasons:

_I don't want to go to Soul Society

_My family is annoying

_I don't want to deal with Tsubaki right now

When I step outside, there are still quite a few people hanging around. I hear feet hitting the pavement behind me. The person rushing towards me calls my name.

"Fraaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiise-kuuuuuuuun!"

Without turning around, I put my fist up and out to the side. The guy calling to me runs into it and falls to the floor. You're probably thinking 'that guy is a creepy pervert' because he's chasing me, but he's not. I'll explain more about that later.

I look over my shoulder and say "Seriously, Keigo? Or should I say _Junior_?"

Keigo Junior laughs and says "Same as always, Fraise-kun."

I walk away from the idiot lying on the floor and head towards the path I usually take to get home. Part of it is narrow because it goes between two trees. There's a string lying on the ground going across the path. It's a trap set by Tsubaki. He tries to prank me all the time. He always fails. All I have to do is jump over the tripwire an-

_*Bam*_ What the hell?!

Tsubaki pops out from behind a tree and laughs.

"Hahaha! You fell right into my trap! Get it? _Fell_? Hahaha..."

"You're a f#%$ing idiot! Who the hell makes a tripwire that high?! Isn't that, like, cheating or something?! Stop laughing!"

He just keeps laughing like a freaking maniac. I get up off the ground and pull my fist back, ready to punch some of his teeth out, when Ayame steps into view.

"Onee-chan, stop!"

I put my hand to my temple and close my eyes.

"For the last time, Ayame, I am _not _your sister."

Oh, crap! I glance over my shoulder to make sure no one might have herd what I just said. _*Whew*_

Tsubaki's laughing fit ends and the three of us start to walk back to my place.

...

"Hey, Onee-chan!"

I groan.

"Guess what day it is!"

"Why would I _guess _if I already _know_? It's Sudoku's and Shikaku's tenth birthday. _*Sigh* _Now I'll have to worry about two imbeciles barging into my room and screaming and fighting and bothering me."

"And...?" She looks at me like there's something else going on today.

"And what?"

Tsubaki's jaw drops and he says "You seriously don't remember?! Jeez, you really need to keep better track of things."

"What? What do I not remember?"

Ayame says "Today is the day Kurosaki Taicho resigns."

"Yeah, how could you forget your own dad's resignation as Captain of the Thirteenth Squad?"

Oh, yeah... How could I let that slip my mind? I really do need to keep better track of things.

"Umm... About that... Just shut up, you two!"

The next few minutes are silent. Then Ayame speaks up.

"Onee-chan?"

I swear, I have half a mind to sock this little girl in the face.

"Why do you wear a guy's school uniform?"

"'Cuz I hate skirts."

"You know," says Tsubaki "I think you're the only girl I've ever met that refuses to wear skirts."

"Oh, yeah?" I retort "Well you're the only guy I've ever met that can't prank someone _the right way _to save his life."

"Hey! Well at least I'm not as dumb as Keigo."

We both start to laugh at the image of him lying on the ground with that goofy smile on his face. I shouldn't be picking on the poor guy, but I can't help it; he's just too incompetent for his own good.

Now we're getting closer to my house, and I just can never get over the fact that I live right next to a freaking _clinic_. I mean, it's Aunt Karin and Aunt Yuzu that run it. Not even Oji-chan works there anymore. And yet he lives with Oka-san and me in a house my aunts should live in. Geez, this family is _really _weird.

Ayame (who for some reason is walking in _front _of Tsubaki and me) stops abruptly, and we almost run into her.

"Something the matter?" I ask her.

"It's your grandpa. I sense his reiatsu right around that corner."

Of corse. He's probably waiting to jump me like he always does. How does that old fart have so much energy? I take out my combat pass and get out of my uncomfortable-as-hell gigai. Then I flash step to the top of a tree that overlooks the house. Wait for it... Wait for it... ELBOW DROP!

_*Thud*_

"Oooooowwwwww! Well," he says, sounding choked "I see your reflexes are getting better."

"Don't make that kind of excuse every time you try to jump me like a freaking stalker!"

"That is no way to talk your your grandfather, young lady!"

"Well this is no way to greet your granddaughter, you old coot!"

When our little squabble is over, I notice that Tsubaki and Ayame are gone. They're probably already inside.

...

"Alright! Is everyone ready?" says Oka-san.

Everyone (me, Tsubaki, Ayame, Oka-san, Oji-chan, Uyru-san, and Orihime-san) nod or says 'yes' or something.

"Then let's go!"

And with that, we all head towards Urahara's shop. Or we're about to...

"Wait!" says an unfamiliar voice. I turn around to see who spoke, but no one is there (except for Yoruichi, my cat, sitting on the couch).

The adults hold in laughter as Tsubaki, Ayame, and I glance around the room, looking for whoever talked.

"Over here," There it is again!

"Umm, guys?" Ayame stares at Yoruichi like she's seen a ghost. (Okay, forget I just said that.)

"What's wrong, kids? You seem confused. Have you never seen a talking cat before?"

Oh, my gosh. S-since when did Yoruichi learn to talk? I'm a little freaked out right now. Yeah, just a _little_.

Yoruichi jumps off the couch and walks towards the door.

"Come on," says Orihime-san. "We don't want to be late for the party!"

And _now_ we head for Urahara's shop.

What? You're asking me why there's going to be a party at Urahara's? No, no, no. You have it all wrong. The party is going to be in _Soul Society_, but we have to go through Urahara's to get there. Geez, you 'readers' jump to the strangest conclusions.

* * *

(1) The Japanese school system is different. Confused? Look it up. (Not trying to sound rude or anything. :P)


End file.
